Rise of the Fairy Tail Guardians
by MoonlitFudge
Summary: The guardians end up in the fairy tail world with Pitch Black. They're forced to work together with the FairyTail guild to protect the world. Sorry for the terrible summary. Just read the dam story. And enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Why the heck are you wasting your time reading this crap? Goon and start reading the story!


	2. Chapter 2

The guardians walk into Magnolia, looking around. The last thing thing they all remembered was fighting with Pitch Black. How did they end up here. They all remember being wounded, but now they look clean. Except for Jack's hand, which was badly burnt by a fire nightmare.

"Where are we?" Jack askes.

"I don't know, mate, but for some reason, it looks familiar," Bunny replies.

"Do you think these people can see us?" Tooth askes." I mean, they're looking at us in a weird way."

"Don't matter," North says."We need to find out where we are." They start walking down the town, looking aroud the buildings and river. They happen across a very noisy house. THis house happens to belong to Lucy Heartfilia.

"What'da think's goin onin there?" Bunny askes, looking up. They suddenly hear a loud, girly voice, screaming," NATSU!"

"Don't think we should find out," Jack replies, pulling North's sleeve. They walk through multiple allies for what seems like an hour.

"Ah,why does this place look like a maze?" Lack yells in fustration. After entering an alleyway that was completely empty, they hear footsteps.

"Someone's coming," North whispers. As the footsteps become louder, the guardians hide behind the building. Jack was a second too late and was knocked down by a small girl with blue hair.

* * *

"NATSU?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" Lucy yells, entering her room.

"Oh hey, Lucy," Natsu casually replies back.

"Don't 'Hey Lucy' me! Why are you here?!"

"I was bored."

"That's still no excuse to come here uninvited!"

"Well, you invited Wendy to come over, so i thought i could too."

"That's not how it works!"

"Hey, speaking of Wendy,isn't she supposed to be here right now?"

"Now that you mention it, Wendy said she'd come an hour earlier than me."

"That, you are correct, child." Lucy turns around and yelps at the small, white cat behind her.

"Oh, it's just you, Carla," Lucy sighes in relief."Hey, where's Wendy?"

"I don't know, child. Can you help me find her." "

Sure thing"

* * *

"Oh, Lucy and Carla are gonna kill me when i show up!" Wendy ran through the allyway as fast as she could. She told Lucy she'd show up to her house and hour early, but it seems like she'll be an hour late. As she turned once again, she crashed into something. After landing with a hard thud, Wendy looks up to see what she bumped into. Or who she bumped into. It was a skinny, pale boy around Natsu's age white snow-white hair with a frosted hoodie and a staff. As she recovers and realizes what just happened, she quickly gets up.

"Im so sorry! I didn't see where i was going!" she says, panicing. They boy gets up, laughing.

"It's ok," He says." It was my fault." Jack then thought for a second." Wait,you can see me?!"

"Of course I can see you! Did you drink some invisibility potion and thought you were hidden?"

"Yeah, something like that." Jack didn't think this little girl would understand. As reaches down to grab his staff, Wendy notices his burnt hand.

"Oh no, you're hurt!" She gasps.

"Huh? Oh this? It's fine, just a little burnt." "I thought it healed with the rest of the wounds?!" he thought.

"Here, let me heal you," Wendy offers.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Hesitantly, the boy have her with burnt hand. She placed her small hands on his, and a smalllight began to glow beneath them. His hand started to feel a lot better. There was no pain or stinging feeling. Just a nice, warm sense. When the girl was done, the boy looked at his hand, as if searching for something. It wasn't burnt anymore. But how?

"H-h-how did you do that?" The boy stuttered, looking at Wendy with a surprised look.

"I have healing powers," she replies with a smile.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, i owe you... what's your name."

"Jack, your's?"

* * *

"Wendy." What a pretty name for an adorable girl, Jack thought. They both smiled at each other for a moment, in silence. The silence was broken when someone called out Wendy's name. Wendy jumped up whenshe heard her name, then started to panic.

"Oh no!" she said." I forgot I had to be with Lucy! Carla's gonna kill me!" Before Jack could ask who Lucy and Carla were, A blonde haired girl and a white cat with wings appeared.

"There you are!" The blonge girl said.

"We were starting to worry something happened to you, child," said the white cat.

"Heh, sorry," Wendy replied." I got lost and accidently ran into Jack here." She gestured towards the pale boy. Jack heard his name and looked up at the girls. The blonde girl smiled.

"So i take it you're Jack?" she askes. Jack nods. She could see me too?! he though furiously" Well, it's nice to meet ya. My name is Lucy." She sticks out her hand, which was immediantly shaken by Jack's cold hand. Lucy noticed how cold it was, but didn't think it was anything important.

"And im Carla," The white cat says.

"You don't look like you're from around here, Jack," Lucy says." You from outta town?"

"Yeah, my friends and i were traveling, got lost, and found this town. Hey where did my friends go?" Jack looked around and saw them still hiding. Bunny poked his head up and shook it. "Yup,they ditched me."

"May i ask what yourlast name is, Jack?" Lucy askes.

"Frost," Jack replies, still looking at the place the guardians were hiding. He heard a small gasp and turned his head towards the girls.

"J-j-jack Frost?" Wendy stutters." As in THE Jack Frost." She knew who he was.

"The one and only," Jack replies, with a huge grin on his face.

"No way!" Lucy drops her jaw." No wonder you were so cold! I thought you were an ice wizard!"

"How do you guys know about me?" Jack askes very curiously." I was invisible to everyone for 300 years. I only started getting believers."

"300 YEARS?!" Lucy's jaw dropped even more." Well, we all have different stories about all the guardians. You're a guardian, so we know about you as well. Pretty much everyone believe in you guys. There are very few people who don't believe."

Jack couldn't believe it. The whole time, he was looking for at least one person to believe in him, when he could've just came here.

"So, you guys believe in us as well?" Bunny askes, hopping out of his hiding place, along with the other guardians.

* * *

The guardians were listening to the whole conversation.


	3. meh

**Alright guys. I am SO SORRY i wasnt able to update. I was away on a trip to Pakistan for a few months and the internet sucks over there. Anyways, i am rewriting this story just a tiny bit. Im gonna delete this one in a few days, but the other one will be better i promise. Sorry, i suck at these. Im really glad youliked thisstory so far. until then, PEACE OUT!**

 **:D MoonlitFudge**


End file.
